


What I Am Without You

by lossofourlives



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lossofourlives/pseuds/lossofourlives
Summary: In prison, all Tommy has left is the ghost of his best friend and the man who calls himself a friend. If Tommy is obedient, maybe he'll bring his Tubbo back. Now with leverage even more powerful than the discs, Dream can finally have full control over Tommy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	What I Am Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Dream's plan actually succeeding was a concept I couldn't stop thinking about after the finale stream, and this Tumblr post (https://radioactive-mouse.tumblr.com/post/640901031217217536/hey-you-wanna-know-something-fucked-up-i-just) finally pushed me to write this. This is my first actual fic, so please leave any critique or suggestions in the comments. Thank you for reading

“It’s over. We had some laughs, it was fun. All good things must come to an end eventually…” Tubbo tried his best to be reassuring for Tommy’s sake, staring into the conflicted, watering eyes of his best friend as they shared their final goodbyes. 

Tubbo knew at this point he and Tommy both faced certain death if they attempted to run for the nether portal, nor could they fight against enchanted netherite without weapons or armor. As much as Tubbo hated to admit, especially since how he and Tommy were so optimistic earlier, their chances of an escape were hopeless. Backed into a corner, the only thing left was to do what Dream wanted them to. There was only one future for Tubbo, and fate had already begun to cut the strings. 

Despite the circumstances, Tubbo wore a small, melancholic smile. If this was his end, at least he would meet it with Tommy there. Together, like they should have always been. Maybe in another time they would’ve been allowed to be kids again -- been allowed time to finally heal from the trauma of growing up too quickly, forced into the responsibilities of being child soldiers and president of a country at 16. Tubbo tried not to focus on the what-ifs. It would only lead to tears, and right now he needed to be strong for Tommy. Tubbo knew Tommy better than anyone and he could tell Tommy was close to breaking down, even if he tried to hide it. Tubbo held out his arms and Tommy willingly returned the embrace despite his recent aversion to touch and usual refusal to show weakness. They held onto each other tightly, realizing solemnly this may be their last chance to do so.

Tubbo didn’t want his death to be any harder on Tommy than it had to be, though he knew the pain and grief his best friend would have to endure in his already wounded heart would make Tommy feel as though he were the one dying instead. Tubbo apprehensively glanced up at Dream, axe at the ready. It was going to hurt, but if he were lucky it would be over quick. He silently thanked Dream for the chance to say goodbye. There was no more use in holding a grudge, after all. Looking back once more at Tommy with eyes that had begun to water against his will, he tried to communicate silently, ‘ _If this is my time to go, I’m okay with that.’_

The tone of acceptance in Tubbo’s voice, acceptance of his own _death_ , was something Tommy couldn’t handle. Tommy couldn’t lose him, not after he’d just found him again. He needed Tubbo, and Tubbo needed him. Tommy didn’t want to believe they’d have to accept defeat so easily, after everything they had been through together. The battles they had fought in and wars they had won, the country they helped found, would all their effort in the past years amount to a finale like this? Would he really have to live the rest of his life without his best friend, his Tubbo?

Tommy put his hands on Tubbo’s shoulders, gripping as though he were his lifeline. “What am I without you?” Tommy choked out. Tubbo smiled at him, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. He placed his hands over Tommy’s arms, gently bringing them down and grounding him in reality. “Yourself.”

It was silent for only a moment, but Tommy could feel the time he had left with Tubbo ticking away. He didn’t want to acknowledge it. “So you’re really accepting this? You’re okay with this?” Tommy asked, disbelief still thick in his voice. 

“Yeah, it’s alright. It’s alright, hey.” Tubbo reassured, bringing Tommy into a hug again. Tubbo could feel his shaking, wishing he could do more to comfort him. Wishing even more that they weren’t in this position in the first place. He hoped that Tommy wouldn’t blame himself when this was all over. _When he was gone..._

“Please don’t go,” Tommy sobbed into Tubbo’s shoulder, letting his emotions free. Tubbo didn’t know how to respond, so he just held him close. Tubbo rubbed comforting circles into his back, knowing Tommy needed this, _maybe they both did_ , until the sound of armored footsteps on blackstone alerted the pair again to Dream’s presence. 

“Tommy, I’m going to need you to step away from Tubbo.” Dream’s demand was direct, but Tommy refused to comply. ‘ _He was always stubborn like that_ ,’ Tubbo thought wistfully. Tommy immediately took a protective stance in front of Tubbo, arm extended out to the side as though it were a sword he could defend him with. 

“Why do you have to do this?!” Tommy’s voice broke. He attempted to take a moment and compose himself, but his mind was racing, trying to find a way to save his best friend. Tommy could sneak his way out of problematic situations with his words - at least that’s how it usually worked. “You can have the discs, I don’t care anymore! Just don’t take Tubbo away, please. He doesn’t deserve this! You can even take my life instead, just please don’t kill Tubbo!” Desperation seeped from Tommy’s every word, and with what little belief remained in his heart Tommy hoped that Dream would spare them just this once. Tommy was actually Tubbo’s sidekick, not the other way around like he had thought for so long. Without Tubbo, he was nothing. 

If they could see the expression under Dream’s mask, perhaps he would be smirking. The satisfaction of a checkmate - a guaranteed win for him. “You know I can’t kill you, Tommy. You’re the key to this server. Time’s up, I’ll ask one more time. _Move._ ” Dream uttered the last word harshly, making it known that his decision was final.

“I don’t even know what that key shit means, bitch!” Tommy spat at Dream before frantically turning to Tubbo, searching desperately for comfort before the inevitable. “Tubbo, please don't go. Please don’t go!” Tubbo hated seeing Tommy like this, but he had no choice in the end. Neither of them did. The last grains of sand had begun to fall to the bottom of the hourglass of Tubbo’s life.

“It’s fine, it’s about time anyway. It’s about time.” Tubbo felt his heart break as the words left his mouth. He stepped in front of Tommy and moved towards Dream, as ready for death as a traumatized teen could be. 

“Goodbye, Tommy”, Tubbo couldn’t stand to turn around and look at Tommy’s face. He could only imagine the betrayal that would wash over his features, all too similar to the look he wore when Tubbo exiled him. Tubbo immediately shook the painful memory from his thoughts. He wanted the last thing he thought of to be happy, so his mind retreated to an era before everything when it was just him and Tommy. As he reminisced silently, Dream raised his axe in one swift, precise motion, and aimed for Tubbo’s neck. 

The sharpened netherite slid through his skin as though it were heated butter, leaving behind a gash that was far too wide to survive. Tubbo instinctively tried to scream, but instead of taking in air, he only inhaled blood. He crumpled to the ground and Tommy instantly dashed for him. Tommy could see him struggling, his life was slipping far too quickly. It never should’ve come to this point. Tommy pulled Tubbo into a gentle hold, blood staining his clothes the least of his concern.

“I love you, Tubbo. I should’ve said it more. You’re my best friend and I’m so, so sorry.” Tommy couldn’t bring himself to let out any more words, tears already running down his cheeks. He hoped Tubbo got the message. Tubbo was struggling to stay conscious now, dark spots surrounding his vision. He weakly looked up towards Tommy with the last of his strength and a faint smile formed on his face. Tommy wanted nothing more than for Tubbo to feel safe in his last moments, moments that had come far too early in his life, so he held him until he could feel the rise and fall of his chest slow. Soon enough, his expression fell and Tubbo lay limp in Tommy’s arms.

_Tubbo_ was slain by Dream using [Nightmare]._

A violent cry erupted from Tommy’s throat. He gripped Tubbo even tighter, frantically trying to find the beat of a pulse or an exhaled breath. Dream intervened and pulled him away, having to use a bit of force to separate Tommy’s close hold. 

Tommy’s brain wasn’t working properly. He would never again hear Tubbo’s laugh, which had grown to be one of Tommy’s favorite sounds. He’d never get to hear him passionately talk about bees once more or recount what he had been up to recently in L’Manberg. They would never be able to sit on their bench together, bandaging each other’s wounds after another battle as the tune of Mellohi drifted in the air. They should’ve been inseparable. He’d always thought they would’ve been. 

A lifetime’s worth of experiences and memories flooded Tommy’s senses. He didn’t hear Dream calling his name, telling him it was time to go. He allowed Dream to practically drag him to the elevator, legs refusing to move even if he willed them to. He didn’t know if he could live like this.

“We’re going to have so much fun together, Tommy.” Dream’s words barely filtered through the noise in Tommy’s brain. Tommy would usually spit a fiery remark back and toss in a few swears for good measure. Now, all he felt was numbness, weighing down his body and mind. What was he without Tubbo?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Punz steps through the portal first, immediately noticing a lift of some kind on the other side of the vault rising up, gone too high to see what was on it. The second thing he notices is the stench of fresh blood. He had arrived a minute too late.

As the others began to file in through the portal, they too quickly noticed someone lying on the ground in a pool of liquid red. The short, fluffy brown hair, green button-up, ram horns that had never fully grown in. _It was Tubbo_. 

A quick check for any signs of life yielded none. They had failed him. 

Even those who didn’t interact with Tubbo much knew he was a sweet boy. What happened here? What could he have possibly done to meet a fate like this?

Someone moved to respectfully cover his body, as those in the vault parted to deal with the loss in their own ways. Wordlessly, they all agreed that whoever had caused this would pay a steep price.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the ending was sufficient. Again please leave any critique or suggestions in comments, thank you :) Next chapter will be Tommy's first day in prison.


End file.
